memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starships in the Dominion War
Should this include any known Cardassian starships involved in the war as well? If there are any that is -- Rebelstrike2005 17:31, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Uh, it does.... --Gvsualan 18:17, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion * List of starships in the Dominion War -- lots of non-canon here. If worth keeping as a real article, needs to be reformatted with the correct information added. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 19:32, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) **Here's the page as I saw it: http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=List_of_starships_in_the_Dominion_War&oldid=75172 User:Gvsualan had edited the page since I placed the message for deletion. The original version had some non-canon content and was heavily unformatted. I still don't see a real point to having the article; it would be like having an article entitled List of starships operating in 2374 or List of starships which fought the Borg, so I want to keep the deletion message the full five days and see what others think. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 21:09, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Keep' -- there aren't any ships or information in there that i can see are non-canon. Which do you mean? -- i've moved this article to List of starships in the Dominion War -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *I still vote to keep, this rehabilitated article is a complete list and is a useful reference. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *'Keep' -- this was greatly edited by Gvsualan. Great work as it currently stands. Tyrant 21:07, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT)Tyrant *'Keep' -- Though I would surmise almost every Starfleet ship was involved in the War in one way or another, this gives a thorough list of ships seen on screen and thus is a good reference. Enzo Aquarius 15:15, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Keep' -- Would there be much point in adding Klingon and Romulan ships that were also involved? Rebelstrike2005 15:25, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) *I believe I have made sufficient changes to it to warrant keeping the article. --Gvsualan 15:12, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) **Please don't simply remove the deletion message, though. It's against deletion policy and also confusing. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 16:41, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) *** So its against policy to go against an overwhelming consensus when a simple "rough consensus" is all that is required? Having just re-read the "rules", I see nothing wrong with what was done. --Gvsualan 18:22, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) **** If there is such overwhelming consensus to keep it, I still don't see the problem with complying with the deletion policy by leaving it up the full five days. The discussion about this article has attracted a lot of attention to its rehabilitation, I don't think there would even be a question of deletion anymore, but we leave the message there to follow through. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:29, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) *****Policy states that any article that is being discussed should contain the deletion message to make other editors/readers aware of the possible deletion. The discussion (and then the message) can be removed after 5 days. If we start removing messages but keep discussing anyway, this will (and already has in the past) just lead to confusion. If there's any need to discuss this any further, I suggest to move that part of the discussion to Memory Alpha talk:Deletion policy. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 18:57, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) Forum:Number of Ships in the Dominion War How many ships were there in the Dominion war? In one isntatence it says that the Klingons had 1500 ships, but Cardassians, Breen, and Jem'Hadar out numbered them 20 to 1. That means that there were 30000 ships in the Dominion. That doesn't sound right. Also, in Sacrifice of Angels, Dukat states the there were 2800 ships waiting to come through, but if the domion had 30000, that doesnt seem like that big of a diffrence. So, how many were there. I think that everything in DS9 contridicted itself. Tobyk777 04:47, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I believe operation return had 609 federation ships, and they were outnumbered more than 2 to one by the dominion, which had 1254 ships. I'm not sure if this included fighters, of just full fledged starships. Operation return made use of elements of the Third and Seventh fleets, so it is safe to say each fleet had 300-500 ships in it. We know of at least ten fleets, which suggests 3000-5000 federation ships, as well as Klingons, Romulans, and other minor forces. Jaz 05:16, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Article name Shouldn't this article be more properly named "Federation Alliance starships in the Dominion War"? I know that the text of the article almost immediately clarifies what the list is about, but the title seems to suggest that it's all starships. Hence I (and other users, above) would seem to be immediately assume the article is unfinished in some way. Putting the additional words in the title would remove doubt as to the scope of the article. CzechOut ☎ | 00:44, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. This article is about Federation Alliance (i.e. Romulan, Klingon, and Federation starships). The current title does not reflect that, especially considering Dominion (Jem'Hadar, Cardassian, Breen) ships are still "starships". --OuroborosCobra talk 00:48, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::I also agree. Regardless of whether it is moved, there is another question. The page is only linked to from Dominion War (and two talk pages). Which articles should link to this? Perhaps a "See also" at the bottom of some of these ship's pages? – Cleanse 09:08, 22 October 2007 (UTC)